User blog:Galeforce's Wrath/Contest Score Breakdown (2/1/17)
Full breakdown on entries' scores for the first unit making contest. This blog will be updated as I grade each unit :D PLEASE NOTE: IF YOU WISH TO DISPUTE A SCORE PLEASE DO SO BEFORE 2/25/17. Great Beast Bek-Gil http://brave-frontier-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Great_Beast_Bek-Gil Stats *Stats are purposely low so this unit's Extra Skill has a higher chance of working (as intended) Abilities Leader Skill: Foreign Beast's Mimicry 25% boost to all parameters, 35% boost to 2 lowest parameters & grants boost relative to highest parameter other than max HP *If 3 parameters are tied for lowest, defaults to Atk & Def, 50% boost to Spark, critical damage if Atk is highest parameter, 10% reduction in all damage received if Def is highest parameter, recovers 15% of damage taken if Rec is highest parameter Extra Skill: Transformation Gains parameters of ally with the highest max HP & if no such ally exists, 25% boost to all parameters Brave Burst: Mirrored Bellow 7 combo powerful Earth elemental attack on single enemy, adds additional damage at turn's end for 2 turns & gains all buffs on foe (duration dependent on buff gained) *300% DoT multiplier, parameter boost, parameter reduction, Spark related, critical related, status ailment, HP related, BB related & drop rate related buffs last 3 turns, Def ignoring, elemental damage boost, parameter reduction negation, OD related & damage counter buffs last 2 turns, mitigation & damage type negation buffs last 1 turn, cannot gain Angel Idol, UBB, barrier, Overdrive, conversion, self, boost during Spark, targeting, multi-attack, taunt, stealth, & evasion buffs, overwrites existing buffs Super Brave Burst: Benevolent Howl 5 combo powerful Earth elemental attacks on all enemies, recovers all allies' HP & grants all allies own buffs (duration dependent on buff gained) *Heals 2,750~3,200 HP + 32.4% of healer's Rec, duration explained in previous, cannot transfer Angel Idol or UBB buffs, overwrites existing buffs Ultimate Brave Burst: Earth-shatter Massive Earth elemental attack on all enemies, inflicts massive 2 turn Atk, Def, Rec reduction, inflicts 2 turn Spark vulnerability & gains all buffs on foes (duration dependent on buff gained) *70% reduction to Atk, Def, Rec, 70% Spark vulnerability, parameter boost, parameter reduction, Spark related, critical related, status ailment, HP related, BB related & drop rate related buffs last 3 turns, Def ignoring, elemental damage boost, parameter reduction negation & OD related buffs last 2 turns, mitigation & damage type negation buffs last 1 turn, buffs gained as non-UBB buffs, chooses buff with highest boost if presented with multiple choices, cannot gain Angel Idol, UBB, barrier, Overdrive, conversion, self, boost during Spark, targeting, multi-attack, taunt, stealth, & evasion buffs, overwrites existing buffs Quotes Summon Quote: Where am I? Ah, so a human has called on my power. Please do not disappoint. Fusion Quote: So humans use sacrifices to give others strength... An interesting discovery, but slightly disappointing. Evolution Evolves From: n/a Evolves Into: n/a *Evolution Materials: n/a *Evolution Cost: n/a Other Random Notes If you see any buffs that I did not remember to include in this unit's BB/UBB, please tell me in the comments down below. *My thought process for this unit: **"Lemme think of a backstory first. Okay, so I want his unit to 'transform' into things. What should I make it look like? ... A tiger!" (Parodied of course) *The name Bek-Gil is what I got by messing around with the word Bengal (as in the tiger). Unit Changes For those who are interested in what changes were made and when. *January 8, 2017: Created unit. *January 9, 2017: Updated unit. **Lowered maximum capacity of parameter boost from 240% to 160% on BB and from 360% to 240% on UBB. **Added maximum capacity for ailment infliction/damage boost on BB/UBB. **Added Spark, critical buffs to BB/UBB. **Added maximum capacity for BB fill over time, BB Atk buffs BB/UBB. **Added maximum capacity for OD fill per turn/OD fill rate on BB/UBB. **Added maximum capacity for mitigation on BB/UBB. (Can't believe I hadn't already done this.) **Added elemental damage boost buffs to BB/UBB. **Added maximum capacity for HoT, HP recovery when attacked, HP drain to BB/UBB. *January 23, 2017: **Added "drop related" buffs to BB/UBB. **Added maximum capacity for guard mitigation and BB fill on guard buffs to BB/UBB. **Added barrier, Overdrive, conversion, self, boost during Spark, targeting, multi-attack, taunt, stealth, & evasion buffs to list of non-attainable buffs on BB/UBB. |} *'Backstory:' 38 pts (out of 45) Interesting, a beast that can transform into other living things. Short, but very similar to the kind of backstory that many units in game would get. I didn't give this a 45 or a 40 because the story seemed quite rushed towards the end, as if you realized you didn't have much more space left before the backstory would be too long. I can't complain, really, but I'm supposed to be nitpick-y-ish with this, so I shall. *'Originality:' 10 pts (out of 10) It's not a unit too much like anything else in Brave Frontier, but the concept of transforming into other living things is nothing new. I especially like the Extra Skill. I didn't ask for the concept to be super original, just original in terms of Brave Frontier so I give it an 8/10. It's not fair to grade it like that, I'm giving the 10/10 to this unit for fairness. *'Grammar:' 9 pts (out of 10) Periods are missing here and there. Everything makes sense, though, so I give it a 9/10. *'Organization:' 10 pts (out of 10) "Cleanly" laid out unit, with good flow from one topic to another. Not confusing to follow, 10/10. *'Balance:' 15 pts (out of 20) Stats: 4/4 This is supposedly a Vortex unit, so low(er) stats than RS units makes sense, not super underpowered and not overpowered. BB: 2/4 That's quite a bit of effects, especially for a Brave Burst, if I do say so for myself. I would have swapped the BB and SBB for eachother, since this seems more like something that one would see on an SBB. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ Giving a 2/4 since it seems too OP. SBB: 3/4 underwhelming for an SBB, though it's a common SBB so it gets a 3/4. UBB: 3/4 J**** C***** that's a TON of stuff to look at... 0_o UBBs are supposed to do all sorts of stuff, but that UBB description would probably take a minute to scroll by on the unit's screen. 3/4. LS/ES: 3/4 Leader skill is common 25% parameter boost, but has a few extra goodies: 1.5/2. Extra Skill is unique, but not 100% reliable, so 1.5/2. *'Total Points:' 87/100. (+5 for early entry) Vivacious Spiritmaster Karin http://brave-frontier-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Vivacious_Spiritmaster_Karin Backstory: 35 pts (out of 45) Interesting story. Character seems perfect for a full evo line and maybe even as a one-off vortex hero/GQ. However, the way certain parts were worded had me double-taking on more than one occasion, resulting in the low(er) points. *'Originality:' 7 pts (out of 10) La Veda Priestess fits in the normal BF lore, but it would (as a unit) probably end up being lost in the sea of other mage/priest/monk characters in the game. Backstory was unique enough to keep the rating high :D (and Im not gonna murder your score just because something remotely similar exists.) *'Grammar:' 8 pts (out of 10) As stated above, the wording of the backstory had me confused as to what you meant in certain parts while I was reading it the first few times. It just didn't feel "right" if you get what I mean. *'Organization:' 10 pts (out of 10) I didn't get lost trying to find something, doing better than my google drive so take these 10 pts. *'Balance:' 18 pts (out of 20) Stats: 4/4 I cross-compared with Mifune, Vern and Elimo for all omni evos present. Mifune for the "free unit disadvantage" (if there really is one in this case idk) and Elimo were the main focus for comparison, and stat-wise Karin is better than Elimo, so idk props on that :D BB: 4/4 Good lookin' support and healer BB, I'd ask for attack aswell, but it IS a healer/support... so you win this time >:( SBB: 3/4 I know you said in the extra section that this wasn't a focused healer... but no attack or heal kinda turned off for me. It does the support role, so I can't penalize much. UBB: 3/4 Screw it, you did the support and the healing. I give up, can't come up with stupid reasons to take away points unless you want to point out some. Kinda underwhelming, imo, tho I'm not really... good at the game. ffs my lead is Piany -- im kmsing. ES/LS: 4/4 Good LS/ES for a healer.. seriously don't know what I'm supposed to say :( *'Total Points:' 83/100 (+5 for early entry) Singe Resolutus Laika & Altoro http://brave-frontier-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Singe_Resolutus_Laika_%26_Altoro Stats Abilities Leader Skill: Crafted Incarnation 45% boost to all parameters, critical and critical sparks boost BB gauge and heals HP, negates def ignore damage, chance to mitigate and recover HP when attacked. *10 BC and 1500 ~ 2000 HP for crit, 5 BC and 600 ~ 800 HP for crit spark, 25% chance to mitigate 25%, 30% chance to recover 30% damage. Extra Skill: Eternal Kinship Adds Fire barrier to BB/SBB, absorbs damage when attacking, and when Altoro’s necklace is equipped, 30% boost to all parameters and renders self-able to withstand a KO attack when damage taken exceeded certain amount. *2000 HP, 50000 damage taken (only activates once) Brave Burst: Arian Flamme 20 combo powerful Fire and Light attack on all foes, boost all parameters to self, negates all status ailments, recovers HP and BB for all allies. *+150% Atk/Def/Rec, 3000 - 3400 + 34% Healer's Rec, 8 BC Super Brave Burst: Just like what we’ve trained. 32 combo powerful Light attacks on all foes and 8 combo massive Fire attacks on a single enemy, boost critical hit rate and damage, BC/HC drop rate, probable spark critical for 3 turns, hugely fills own BB gauge. *80% crit rate and 75% damage, 35% boost, 40% chance with 40% damage, fills 50 BC to self. Ultimate Brave Burst: Marisa 40 combo Fire and Light massive attack on all foes, hugely boost all parameters and reduce damage taken for 3 turns, restores HP when attacked and probable resistance against 1 KO attack. *250% boost, 75% damage mitigation, restoring 75% damage taken, 75% chance SP options: Quotes Summon Quote: Living for years on silver magic and even prolonging my rotting life just to meekly hope for a dragon to live with me. Heh. Typical enough. Fusion Quote: Right. Fusion. Even after all the hardship this never gets old. Evolution Quote: To think I'd have to live my days without even knowing whether my dad has died yet or not... I'm not far from you anymore. Evolution Evolves From: Blighted Draconian Laika *Evolution Materials: Altoro 6*, Light Mecha God, Fire Mecha God, Miracle Totem, Light Bulb, Fire Bulb, Miracle Bulb *Evolution Cost: 3000000 Zel + 1000000 Karma Evolves Into: n/a Notes *A lot of thoughts have been put into this unit for me. I tried to balance the kit and stats on the scale of a 47-cost-unit, which extends to Stein/Rayla/Azurai and legacy OE units. You get the criteria I'm going for. Also, this unit is my OCs made long ago, with its universe also being expanded with two more characters other than Altoro and Laika (one of them is hinted both in the kit and the lore lol), but I digress. I also try to make a synergy between the kit and the lore. **Altoro loves traveling and is known for his endurance, sustainability, and revenge fighting style, thus we see the BC/HC drop rate, two potential Angel Idol skills (that can combo each other if you think about it), and a lot of utilities when attacked (LS, SP options, Sphere). Also note the low BC cost for BB, thus meaning he can be a surviving Asuto or Ophelia in Colosseum. **Laika is known for her sniping skill and her neutralizing magic, thus a lot of immunity skills coupling with critical buff and critical spark buffs. **"When the two are battling together, however, Altoro has the potential to wield a colossal power" -> thus the 50-costed SP option. *I lowkey want to put out that I do like the similarity between Altoro 6* name with that of the OE form. Oh yeah, the names should also reflect the lore (I guess???) |} Backstory: 38 pts (out of 45) Great backstory, I really enjoyed it, just... somewhat hard to understand and just overall confusing for me to read the first time around. Good job, though. Patch it up and it'd be a fantastic unit lore, and its lore for 2 units! I usually don't believe in Quantity>Quality, but that's TWO units and a sphere. (imo, seems similar to some of the characters that I use in my Roleplays, so I kinda have a soft spot for it :/) *'Originality:' 10 pts (out of 10) I went on a mini-rant about how I like the unit. 'nuff said :P *'Grammar:' 6 pts (out of 10) Hard to understand, but still better than alot of the stuff some of the people in my high school write, so you still get points :D *'Organization:' 10 pts (out of 10) Neatly laid out, didn't get lost while trying to find something. Now if only my GPS could work this well... *'Balance:' 19 pts (out of 20) Stats: 4/4 Cross-compared against Daze. Pure stat-wise, looks like a fairly balanced... unit? units? unit batch? just realized that there's 2 units and a sphere... time to go back and edit previous comments >/_\< BB: 4/4 Damb that BB tho... it's like Karin, but with attack... and less of the buffs that Karin gi-- just take the points. SBB: 3/4 Seems a tad complicated... there looks like some seriously complicated things going on... meh... *dies* UBB: 4/4 Just take the points. Idk what to say. ES/LS: 4/4 I'm lenient to Omni LS/ES now, aren't I? Looks just OP enough to be Omni ;) *'Total Points:' 88/100 (+5 for early entry) Corrupted Commander Elias http://brave-frontier-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Corrupted_Commander_Elias Stats Abilities Leader Skill: Corrupted Cooperation 40% to all parameters, boosts BB when attacking, heals when attacking, boosts BB each turn, heals each turn and hugely boosts BC,HC efficacy Extra Skill: Divided Being Boosts BC,HC drop rate, Increases Atk,Def,Rec when damage dealt has exceeded certain amount,and increases Atk,Def,Rec when damage taken has exceeded certain amount Brave Burst: Abel Shower 19 combo attack, boosts BB gauge when damaged for 3 turn, heals HP when damaged for 3 turn, boosts BC,HC drop rate * Boosts BB by 12BC when damaged, heals 40% of damage, and 20% boost to BC,HC drop rate Super Brave Burst: Piany Lagoon 25 combo attack, boosts BB gauge when damaged for 3 turn, heals HP when damaged for 3 turn,boosts BC,HC drop rate, and boosts BB Atk * Boosts BB by 20BC when damaged, heals 50% of damage, and 30% boost to BC,HC drop rate boosts BB Atk by 300% Ultimate Brave Burst: Endless Demonic Torrent 32 combo on all enemies, Fills BB to max for 3 turns, fully heals for 3 turns, enormously boosts Atk,Def,Rec for 4 turns and enormously boosts BB Atk * Fills BB by 999, heals by 99999, increases Atk,Def,Rec by 85%, boosts BB Atk by 500% Enhancements: Parameter Increase: N/A Parameter Boost: N/A Spark: N/A Critical: N/A Ailment Infliction: N/A BB Gauge: N/A HP Recovery: N/A Damage Reduction: N/A Ailment Resistance: N/A Drop: N/A Special: N/A Quotes Summon Quote: Hey there pal! Hey, do you know if where I came from is still okay? If it is, I would like to try and make it better! For old times' sake! Fusion Quote: Little by little, I guess. Thats how progress works. Thank you for investing your time in me! Evolution Quote: It appears that I have reached my pinnacle. But do I really need this power anymore? Of course I do! The more power I have, the more problems I can solve, even the big ones! Evolution Evolves From: Heartful Emperor Elias *Evolution Materials: Mecha Water God, Miracle Totem, Water Totem, Water Pot, Water Bulb, Water Idol, Water Spirit, Water Nymph *Evolution Cost: 3,000,000 Zel Evolves Into: N/A *Evolution Materials: N/A *Evolution Cost: N/A |} Backstory: 37 40 pts (out of 45) It works, the story makes sense, and it has the "normal" flow that backstories usually have. I took points off for the unit's lore seeming to be dependent on other units, thus making it look like it can't really be a standalone character. Interesting unit and backstory, no complaints. *'Originality:' 9 pts (out of 10) As stated above-- wait it's been struck through... ok then :/ *Ahem* Although the story is interesting, the character feels like it doesn't stand on its own. It feels... dependent on a whole helluva lot of factors to "exist." Although the unit is original and the names are original, it looks too similar to other Brave Frontier units. There's no problem with that, of course. *'Grammar:' 10 pts (out of 10) Be proud of yourself, I wasn't confused and couldn't find any spelling errors/missing punctuation! Good job! :D (You should put spaces right after a ",", though. *'Organization:' 10 pts (out of 10) Nobody's screwed this one up yet, so you get that +10 points as well. If only my steam library could be this consistent with being organized... *'Balance:' 19 pts (out of 20) Stats: 4/4 (Comparing against Tazer) Good balance (seeing that the unit is a Lord Type only). Props for the squareness lol. BB: 4/4 Damage healback and HC+BC boost, seems like a pretty decent combo for tanking, even if I suck at team building, I think I'm allowed to make that assumption and be right ^^; SBB: 4/4 Giving you the points just because of the fact that the multiplier is 666% damage. (And ofc the damage healback) UBB: 3/4 This IS called "balance" but I don't know if it'd be fair to give this a 4/4, just because of how BEAST that UBB seems, especially for tanking. I'll give you the point back if you end up tying. ES/LS: 4/4 Leader skill is nice and solid, so is ES. Like a Zelnite and an occult treasure had a kid. Removes the need for either :D *'Total Points:' 93/100 94/100 (+5 for early entry, +1 due to point negation in balance when balance terms unlisted) Luminous Rifler Zetsubo http://brave-frontier-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Unit_Entry_Contest:_Luminous_Rifler_Zetsubo Backstory: 40 pts (out of 45) Good punctuation, organized, feels like something straight out of the game. So much so that it feels similar to other gun-wielders like Falma or Rowgen. I won't take off points just for that, of course. But I kinda am. *'Originality:' 9 pts (out of 10) Gun wielder in Grand Gaia with perfect aim, rinse and repeat. This doesn't degrade the unit, just have to find something to take off points for. (Because alot of judges are like that) *'Grammar:' 10 pts (out of 10) There we go again, another 10/10. *'Organization:' 10 pts (out of 10) *Insert joke about something else having a lack of organization here* *'Balance:' 19 pts (out of 20) Stats: 4/4 Stats (mostly if not) accurately portray the types (Anima, etc). BB: 4/4 Buffs. Hey, look! MORE BUFFS. SBB: 4/4 HP dependency for damage. I don't think I see much of those, ever. UBB: 4/4 Removes all resistances AND fills BB fully for 3 turns? Holy crap plox. ES/LS: 3/4 Dependency on 500k and 1m damage for parts of the Leader Skill seem a bit too specific for me, at least. Defense ignore on BB/SBB/UBB is nice, though. *'Total Points:' 93/100 (+5 for early entry) Category:Blog posts